


this kind of rush

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kissing towards the end, rarepair hell, slight spoilers for current arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: Oikawa holds Shouyou’s gaze, pinning him like a thumbtack to wall, his face almost unreadable, except for his eyes.(Oikawa’s eyes are his best feature, Shouyou can’t help but think. Where everything else about him is surreptitiously disguised with venom words and false bravado, his eyes are the only human, vulnerable feature about him. They tell his feelings, his secrets, and everything he can’t say out loud.)Halfway across the world, a nightly volleyball game between the Great King and Karasuno's Number 10 turns into something more.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 407





	this kind of rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silhouettart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettart/gifts), [MooksMookin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/gifts), [taiyakeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/gifts).

_ tell me you don’t want to take it slow, every time we touch _

* * *

The slam of the volleyball is the only thing Shouyou hears against the roll and crash of the ocean waves. It’s satisfying in his ears and against his palm and Shouyou doesn’t give much attention to the burn when he whips around to grin broadly at his partner.

“You finally did a decent set!” he cheers, throwing himself against the broad chest of Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa’s grin is wild satisfaction, tinged with a hint of smugness and it sends something aflutter in Shouyou’s chest. 

“Of course I did, Chibi-chan. I’m a genius setter; why wouldn’t I be able to toss?” He flicks his hair back, chest thrown out in pride, but Shouyou knows a little better.

He tugs himself out of Oikawa’s arms (he feels distinctly sad leaving), and goes on tip toes to flick the other in the forehead. 

“That’s not what happened yesterday, Oikawa-san!” he jeers playfully. “All of your tosses were short!”

In one quick move, Shouyou’s trapped in Oikawa’s arms again, his hair being ruffled harshly. He squirms to get out, but Oikawa’s got him locked in (and well, he doesn’t mind too much). “Now, now, don’t say things you don’t mean!” The setter’s grin is vicious, but Shouyou knows it’s all in good fun and he jabs Oikawa’s side, breaking free and falling into the sand.

“You suck at beach volleyball and you know it!” he shoots and Oikawa arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah? Get up and I’ll throw you five perfect tosses in a row!” 

Shouyou pulls himself up from the sand, grinning broadly. Oikawa, like Kageyama, is simply too easy to rile. 

“Let’s go!”

—

Oikawa had, in fact, given him five perfect tosses in a row, and three bad ones right after. After his ninth time at a failed spike, Shouyou throws himself back against the ground, sinking into the sand.

“You suck, Oikawa-san,” he deadpans as the setter comes to join him. 

There’s a pout on Oikawa’s lips when he folds himself next to Shouyou in the sand. “You weren’t saying that when I threw those first five, Chibi-chan.”

Shouyou shifts his head to the side to gaze up at Oikawa, his expression dry, almost bemused. “You just got lucky.”

“Say that again, I dare you.”

“You just got lu—ack!”

Oikawa had dropped his full body weight onto Shouyou’s torso, thoroughly pushing him into the sand. “Oikawa-san, get  _ off!” _ he yelps, pushing against the older male. 

Oikawa flicks his gaze down to Shouyou, in that condescending expression he always wore when they were in high school. “Nah.”

“Oikawa!” he whines, shoving at the larger setter, before he manages to kick him the side. He falls off with a low curse and Shouyou scrambles to his feet to drop himself onto the other in return. 

“Haha I got you!” he shouts and Oikawa merely rolls his eyes. 

“You’re so light, Chibi-chan,” he mocks and to Shouyou’s chagrin, he reaches up and ruffles his hair. “Basically nothing.”

“Shut up!” he grouses, before rolling off to collapse onto the sand.

They lie in silence for a moment, heaving breaths intermingling in the ocean air and faces upturned towards the stars. The night sky is clear, with no hint of clouds and only glistening, silver stars dotting the midnight blue. 

It’s a beautiful night in Rio, one of the few Shouyou had seen in the last few weeks, and one of the many he would see in the next two years. He tilts his head towards Oikawa, feeling a surge of appreciation and warmth in his chest.

Upon his arrival, he had felt anxious and scared—after three years on team Karasuno, with the warmth of his friends and the security of having a partner, he’s not used to being alone. But upon his meeting with Oikawa Tooru almost two weeks ago, he had begun to feel better, less alone in a foreign country, and he and Oikawa had bonded.

They often spent their mornings apart; Shouyou in his shared room and Oikawa in his apartment. Shouyou would spend the morning and midday with beach volleyball teams, practicing and playing games in the sun and sand, while Oikawa was indoors with the Argentina team. 

Around dusk, Oikawa would return home, change, and head down to the beach, where Shouyou would wait for him, and they’d practice beach volleyball together until they became too tired or hungry to move. 

Later, they’d get dinner at a local restaurant, and there would always chatter between them; of volleyball, of their days in Rio, of home and high school rivalries. Oikawa would walk Shouyou back home and they’d part, sometimes with teasing remarks, sometimes with a quiet goodnight.

And eventually, with the company of Oikawa, Rio had begun to feel like home. He would be lost without Oikawa, Shouyou thinks idly, feeling his gaze flicker back and forth between the setter and sky. Without Oikawa, he would’ve been a little more miserable, a little more homesick for Japan. 

But Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru, had became a partner for him, just like Kageyama had been, and even a little more. Upon the arrival of third year, he had a shocking realization of a crush: he had liked Kageyama more than a friend, a partner. 

He’d never had the chance to tell him though, because Kageyama had no thoughts of crushes or boyfriends, in between volleyball, school, and college league teams. There was no time for Shouyou and Kageyama, and time did not make itself known to them. And so, high school had passed, Kageyama moved to join a league team and Shouyou moved across the world to Rio.

They still kept in touch, along with the others in their class and the original team. Shouyou watches Kageyama’s games, watches him set to his new partner, his new ace Ushijima Wakatoshi, and through those televised games, Shouyou knows that whatever partnership they had in high school had been left in high school.

Things were different now, between Shouyou and Kageyama, Shouyou and the rest of old team Karasuno, and Shouyou and this newly founded relationship with Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa is beautiful, Shouyou knows this much. He’s been fawned over by passing girls and boys, had the absolute confidence to flaunt what he had, and had a fan page of his own. Girls and boys alike from around the world worshipped Oikawa Tooru, beautiful star setter of team Argentina and Shouyou only knows how lucky he is to be able to have such a relationship with him. 

“What are you thinking about, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa’s voice is soft and barely heard over the ocean waves, and Shouyou can feel his sharp eyes on him. “You look deep in thought. For once,” he adds, almost as an afterthought. 

“Just...high school,” he responds just as softly, and he forces himself to meet Oikawa’s eyes. 

He’s stunning in the glow of the moon, indescribably beautiful, and ethereal, unearthly god. But he’s not entirely dreamlike; Oikawa’s grounded by his eyes, warm pools of dark chocolate and softened with a vulnerability he rarely shows and a touch of concern.

Oikawa doesn’t respond immediately; he props himself up on his elbows while keeping eye contact with Shouyou, before asking, “What about high school, Chibi-chan?”

“Just...how things have changed, is all,” he says quietly. “Like with team Karasuno and me coming here.”

The setter snorts dryly. “Of course things have changed. You graduated. You moved to Rio to play beach volleyball instead of continue with indoor. Did you expect things to be the same?”

Shouyou shrugs, pulling himself up. “No, but I didn’t think it would be this different.”

Oikawa scrutinizes him for a moment, dark eyes slitted, before he gets to his feet. 

“Where are you going?” Shouyou queries, but Oikawa turns to him, hand outstretched and eyes glittering like the ocean waves underneath the pale light of the moon. 

He’s breathtakingly beautiful and Shouyou’s heart stutters in his chest.

“Walk with me,” Oikawa says quietly, and Shouyou takes his hand.

He pulls him up with no extra strength and instead of letting go, he twists his fingers into Shouyou’s, locking them together. The movement catches Shouyou’s heart in his throat, and he can barely dare to breathe. 

Fingers intertwined, they walk down the coast of the beach, letting the cool tides sweep over their sandy feet. Their hands swing back and forth and the wind ruffles their hair, blowing it backwards.

When Shouyou looks up at Oikawa (god, he’s never realized how tall Oikawa is), he’s a little more than surprised to find him looking back down at him, brown eyes soft in the moonlight and smile fond. 

The wind hadn’t changed much of his look; in fact, it was barely a change at all—his hair was messier and naturally (attractively) tousled, making him look straight out of a modeling shoot.

(If Oikawa wasn’t into professional volleyball, he could definitely go into modeling; he had the looks of perfection.)

“What are you looking at, Hinata?” Oikawa’s voice is heart stoppingly gentle, yet teasing, and it’s then Shouyou realizes Oikawa had used his name and not the old nickname he had retained throughout his high school years.

He has to steel himself and release a shuddering breath, before whispering, “You.”

Oikawa merely grins down at him, eyes glinting, before he squeezes Shouyou’s hand once, twice. It’s not until they walk a bit farther that he finally says, almost thoughtfully, “I had a crush on Iwa-chan in high school.”

Shouyou’s heartbeat stops, but Oikawa doesn’t seem to notice his partner’s suddenly distressed state. Instead he continues, “Of  _ course  _ I liked Iwa-chan at the time; he was my best friend since we were kids. He knew me better than anyone else did and he was the ace.  _ My  _ ace,” he hums fondly, eyes cast towards the sea. “I always thought I could get Iwa-chan in the end, that we were meant to be together forever because Iwa-chan is  _ Iwa-chan  _ and he’s my best friend and why not be together for the rest of our lives when we were together for every beginning?” Oikawa chuckles lowly and the sound sends a chill down Shouyou’s spine. He’s not entirely sure why Oikawa is telling him this story, but his skin remains frigid, with his hairs standing on end. 

_ Is this his way of rejecting me? _

“Oikawa-san— 

The setter claps his free hand over Shouyou’s mouth, saying, “Let me finish, Chibi-chan.” His dark eyes are on Shouyou again, effectively freezing him in place and when he pulls his hands away, Shouyou keeps quiet. 

“But then we went to different colleges. Iwa-chan’s a big ol’ ace somewhere else, and he started dating this one guy from Fukurodani, Konoha, and god, Iwa-chan was so in love with him.” Oikawa’s voice is humorless now, almost bitter, and it stings Shouyou’s heart. “We kept in touch, obviously, and during our calls and texts, every single one was filled with Konoha  _ this,  _ Konoha  _ that.  _ And it left me wondering if we were actually meant to be together, because Iwa-chan is smart and he would’ve seen it already, seen us. But he never did, and not too long after, I ran off to Rio because I couldn’t escape Iwa-chan being in love with someone other than me.” Oikawa holds Shouyou’s gaze, pinning him like a thumbtack to wall, his face almost unreadable, except for his eyes. 

(Oikawa’s eyes are his best feature, Shouyou can’t help but think. Where everything else about him is surreptitiously disguised with venom words and false bravado, his eyes are the only human, vulnerable feature about him. They tell his feelings, his secrets, and everything he can’t say out loud.)

“And then I met  _ you,  _ a year after I moved here, and god, you changed everything, Hinata.” An affectionate grin crosses his face and it lightens Shouyou’s heart.  _ Please tell me that… _

“You were the person I least expected to see, halfway across the world. The most unexpected person, and yet it was such a _ you  _ move,” Oikawa chuckles. He stops them at the edge of the beach, far away from the lights of the volleyball net and takes Shouyou’s other hand. His touch is impeccably gentle, his hands roughened with setter calluses and covering Shouyou’s smaller ones completely. “You were my new chance and the only one that tethered me back home, to our roots. And you were just so  _ you;  _ it was hard to not be attracted to such a cute Chibi-chan who loves to spike and who moved across the world to play beach volleyball.” 

Oikawa squeezes his hands and Shouyou’s heart is in his throat (could this really be happening? There’s no way, right?). A shudder tears through his spine and slips in his hands, a tremor throughout his fingers and palms. Oikawa clenches them tighter, his gaze firm and adoring. 

“I like you, Shouyou,” he says quietly, almost in a whisper of a breath. “I didn’t think I could like someone as much as I liked my best friend, but you make it so easy to.”

“Oikawa-san,” is all Shouyou can say, before Oikawa pulls him closer. 

And then they’re kissing, Oikawa’s hands moving from his hands to his face, cradling him like he’s the most precious possession, and Shouyou’s on his tippy-toes, arms thrown around Oikawa’s neck. Electricity replaces the chill, buzzing through Shouyou’s veins and he’s lit up like a lightbulb, burning with a sudden desire to kiss the other harder. The elder setter chuckles at his eagerness against his mouth, pulling him closer to his chest. 

For a moment, it’s just Shouyou, Oikawa, the wind, and the ocean waves, and he can feel their heartbeats, intermingled and pulsing together, the waves rolling in tandem to the beat. Energy thrums around them in the wind and slips back into Shouyou as he pushes for another kiss, another desperate, passionate one like before. 

“Oikawa-san, I like you,” Shouyou breathes once they break apart. It comes out rushed, breathless, and it’s not long before he’s crushed back into a deeper, lingering kiss. “I like you so much,” he gasps. “You make me— 

“‘Gwah’ and ‘pah’?” Oikawa laughs into Shouyou’s hair. “God, you’re so…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

* * *

_ tell me you get this kind of rush when you let me kiss you _

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i have gone to rarepair hell and it's unlikely i'll ever return. thanks to three different people (Gab, Mooks, and Keola) for encouraging me to write more oihina ^^ 
> 
> \--
> 
> shout at/with me about oihina, haikyuu, and anything else here --> [tumblr](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiroiimye)
> 
> a song that helped inspire (and name) this fic --> [kiss you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4cdfRohhcg)


End file.
